


Can I Help You?

by pristinelyungifted



Series: You look so pretty sleeping next to me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But I'm having a blast, F/F, Fish!, My attempt at writing prompts, the tags are crap I know, who knows how this will all go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinelyungifted/pseuds/pristinelyungifted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I met you last night when you were drunkenly petting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when I asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you petting a dog in a stranger's’ backyard in the middle of the night”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Help You?

**Author's Note:**

> YO! So I know I'm not the greatest writer but I'm hoping that writing all of these will help out! This is going to be a collection of prompts, no matter how ridiculous or unbelievable. Hope you all enjoy!

Clarke yawned as she stirred the sugar into her coffee. The damn dog needed to go out. Again! That’s all this dog ever did! She sighed, putting the milk away and walking back to the door as she re-tied the belt of her robe.  
“Anya! Anya holy shit! Anya, it’s a fish!” a voice slurred  
Clarke froze. That was incredibly close.  
“No Anya, I’m not in a fucking lake, I’m on land. Fish don’t live in lakes you ass.” There was a pause. “I don’t know, but there’s a fish! It’s right in front of me!”  
Clarke ripped the back door open and glared at the stranger stood in the middle of her yard, the light from the kitchen window acting as a spotlight as she stood awkwardly petting her dog.  
The stranger looked up in shock, her mouth hanging slightly open. “Anya, the owner is here. No, shh, shut up,” she whispered into the phone.  
“Can I help you?” Clarke asked, folding her arms as she leaned against the door frame.  
“Fuck, it didn’t work. She saw me. Stop laughing!” She hung up the phone and tried putting it in her pocket. Instead, she just dropped it behind her. The dog ran over to it to sniff curiously at it, snorting and then bounding away to go do his business.  
“I’m so sorry, but I saw the fish and I got worried.”  
“Worried? Wait, fish?”  
“Well, there’s a fish!” The woman said, throwing her hands in the air, her voice higher pitched than before.  
“It’s a dog.”  
The woman gasped, her mouth dropping further open. “No.”  
“Yes.”  
“Fuck.”  
They stayed silent for a few seconds, staring each other down. The girls green eyes didn’t waver from Clarke, not even a little.  
Clarke found it extremely alarming.  
“So do you want to explain what you’re doing in my yard?”  
Green eyes finally let her breathe as they shifted around to all the plants and flowers that surrounded herself.  
“This isn’t a park?”  
“Uh, no. You realise you had to climb a fence to get in here, right?”  
“That wasn’t a park fence?”  
“Nope. That was a garden fence.”  
The woman’s head dropped into her hands as she groaned. “I’m a criminal.”  
Clarke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.  
“Don’t worry about it, no damage was done.”  
“No.” The woman argued, “I really don’t feel too good about this.”  
Clarke frowned, taking a step forward. The woman was harmless it seemed, she was clearly really, very, drunk.  
“Ooooooooooh.” The woman said, putting her hands on her knees. She lost her balance slightly as she stumbled. “Villainy does not feel great.” The dog bounded up to her, sniffing at her ankles.  
Clarke got closer and put a hand on her back. “Hey, it’s all right, honestly-”  
Something wet covered her feet. Something wet and warm. The woman had just been sick all over her feet.  
The dog ran out of the way as fast as he could, the lucky shit.  
Clarke didn’t even react. She just stood there looking around, as if what happened really didn’t just happen.  
“I…” The woman started, “I just threw up on you.”  
“Yup.” Clarke nodded  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Yup.”  
“I’m going to go now.”  
“No, you’re not. We’re going to get you cleaned up first and then you can sleep on the couch.”  
Green eyes glanced up at her. “I just threw up on you.”  
“Yes, you did. I’m not going to kick you out, okay? You’re obviously incredibly drunk, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to send you home like this. So we’re going to get you cleaned up, and I’m going to hope to god that you don’t steal any of my things, not that they’re worth anything. So stand still for a second as I go hose down my feet, and then I’ll set up the couch for you.”  
The woman nodded, her long brown hair swaying a little.  
“Alright,” Clarke said drawing the other woman up a little. She put a hand on her back and brought her to the door, pointing through to the living room.”Straight into that room and go sit on the couch. If you think you’re going to be sick again, please run outside, I don’t want to clean that up tomorrow.”  
The woman nodded at her, her head swaying a bit. Clarke gave her back a pat and walked over to the hose, turning it on and trying not to think too much about what it was that she was washing off.  
Her dog (or the fish, apparently) came up to her, bouncing happily on his huge paws. He’ll grow into them one day, but right now he was constantly tripping over them, his floppy little ears flapping all over the place. He may have to wake her up all the time just to go out and pee, but Clarke loved him.  
She shook the water off her feet and gave him a little cuddle before going to go get the discarded phone and disappearing back inside. Once in the kitchen, she headed through the door to the hall. She went straight up the stairs to her bedroom and started looking through her closet for sheets. She doubted that using her best sheets was a good idea, seeing as this stranger had already been sick over Clarke’s feet. She gathered everything up and grabbed a spare cushion off her bed before dragging it all downstairs, preparing herself for the possibility of stuff missing, or sick all over the place. Instead, she was greeted with the sound of snoring. And if Clarke was being totally honest with herself, it was the most adorable little sound she had ever heard. She walked into the room and saw the woman sprawled out across the couch, arms and legs flung everywhere, head hanging off the side. Clarke smiled to herself as she stepped forward, raising her head gently and moving onto the arm of the sofa, placing her small cushion underneath.  
She quickly grabbed a bowl, a glass of water, and some painkillers from the kitchen and placed them on the floor in the living room. Hopefully, the woman would see that before she ran all the way outside to throw up.  
Glancing one last time at the drunken mess that seemed to be taking up as much space as possible, Clarke closed the door behind her, poured out her coffee, (she didn’t need to drink it now, anyway) and went up the stairs to her own bedroom.

Waking up to a wet nose pressed against your cheek was not really the best way to wake up, but the cheeky dog grin that answered her annoyed groan made up for it. She glanced over at the clock and groaned even more. 8 AM. That was a disgusting time to be awake.  
“Really dog? Again?”  
The dog just wagged his tail at her and bounded off the bed with his huge puppy paws. Maybe one of these days she’ll pick a name for him. Clarke threw the covers back and stood up, rubbing her eyes as she made her way downstairs. She walked into the living room and choked on her own spit as she saw a stranger folding sheets on her couch.  
The woman whipped around, hair disheveled and eyes wide as she dropped the sheet she was holding.  
“Holy shit!” Clarke coughed trying to get her breath back. “I thought that was a dream!”  
The woman cleared her throat and tried to scrape the hair back from her face. “Uh, hi.”  
“Hi,” Clarke replied, fully aware of her tank top, very short shorts, and a red face as she still fought for her breath.  
“So um, I’m sorry…” The woman began, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “For… whatever I did. I’m really sorry.”  
Clarke laughed at the awkwardness. “So do you mind telling me who you are and why you thought it was a good idea to climb my fence in the middle of the night and call my dog a fish?”  
The woman’s just stared at her for a moment without moving a single muscle. “I did what?”  
“I found you in my garden calling my dog a fish. You were on the phone to someone.”  
Again, Clarke was met with a blank stare.  
“Of all the scenarios I’ve been imagining since I woke up, that was not one of them.”  
Clarke laughed again and walked past the stranger and into the kitchen, turning on the kettle to make them both a cup of coffee.  
The dog was waiting patiently at the door for her but wagged his tail eagerly when he saw the woman. She started laughing as soon as he bounded up to her, and crouched down to scratch him behind the ears. “Now I remember you, who could forget this little guy?”  
Clarke smiled softly as she went to open the door for the dog, grinning as he bolted out into the garden.  
“I’m Lexa, by the way.” A soft voice came from behind her. Clarke turned and looked Lexa straight in the eyes.  
“Clarke.” She said, offering her hand. Lexa took it and smiled gratefully.  
“What else did I do last night? I’ve been trying to remember all morning but last night is almost completely blank.”  
“Well.” Clarke started, “You scaled the fence to get into my garden, how you knew there was a dog in the yard was beyond me, and then you started calling him a fish to your friend on the phone. Anya, I think her name was.”  
Lexa closed her eyes and rubbed a hand across her forehead. “God dammit.”  
“I then told you that you were in my garden and not a park, which you started to feel really bad about because you felt like you were a criminal. Then you were sick-”  
“What?” Lexa interrupted, leaning to the side to look past Clarke and into the garden. “Where?”  
Clarke blushed slightly, “Well, on my feet mostly.”  
Instead of just blushing, Lexa burned bright red, her green eyes shining above her glowing red cheeks.  
“I am so, so sorry. I don’t normally drink. I’m so sorry, there’s no way that I can make this up to you, is there?” She started looking around the house as if looking for something to do.  
“Lexa it’s fine, it was only on my feet and I managed to hose most of it off.”  
Lexa opened her mouth to speak but Clarke cut her off.  
“Anyway, I got cleaned up and then I told you that you were going to sleep on the sofa, seeing as you were in no state to get yourself home. I went to get you some sheets and a pillow but you were already passed out when I came back downstairs.”  
Lexa just stood there as she gaped at Clarke, her brow twitching as she apparently struggled with her words.  
“Oh!” Clarke picked Lexa’s phone up off the counter and held it out to her. “You missed your pocket and left it on the grass.”  
“I… don’t even know what to say. Thank you for looking after me, you really didn’t have to.” This was the first time that Lexa’s eyes couldn’t quite meet Clarke’s.  
Clarke smiled and nodded. “You’re right, I didn’t have to, but it was the right thing to do, and you needed help. So don’t worry about it, okay? Come on, I’ll take you home.”  
“I can walk.”  
“You don’t even know where you are.”  
Lexa sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against the counter.  
“Why are you being so nice?”  
“Honestly?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well first, if I were in your position, I’d really appreciate someone looking out for me, and second, you actually seem like a genuinely nice person, blackout drunk or not. I’ll call you a cab if you prefer-”  
“No.” Lexa interrupted, holding a hand out, “I mean, I don’t really have a lot of money, so…”  
Clarke laughed. “So a ride home it is. I’ll let the dog back in and we can go.”  
The dog ran back into the kitchen and straight up to Lexa, putting his huge paws on her knees.  
“Hey, Fish! What’s your name little buddy?”  
Clarke laughed again, “I think you just gave it to him.”  
Lexa looked up, amusement sparkling in her eyes. “Fish?”  
“Yep! He’s been without a name for months, I couldn’t quite find one that fits. Fish fits pretty well.”  
Lexa laughed this time, the sound filling the kitchen.  
“Fish is a fantastic name for you, little buddy.”  
“Give me ten minutes and then I’ll get you home, okay?”  
Lexa smiled up at Clarke. “Okay.”

 

“Anya, I swear to God, shut your mouth.”  
“Lexa, do you even understand what you did?” Anya laughed down the phone. She was full blown crying with laughter.  
“And you don’t think I’m embarrassed about it? Anya! Stop! She’s re-named her dog ‘Fish’ and everything.”  
This unleashed another gale of laughter.  
“She-” Anya apparently couldn’t breathe. Lexa didn’t think she’d ever heard her laugh so hard.  
“You’re never taking me out drinking again.” She grumbled.  
Anya actually shrieked down the phone.  
“Look, just because I have game. I still managed to spend the night at someone’s house!”  
“You basically broke in! That doesn’t count!”  
“It counts, I’m having it.”  
“I bet you twenty dollars you never see that girl again, Lex. No, screw that. Fifty!”  
“You’re on! I’ll see her again. Just you wait.”  
Anya started howling down the phone again, so she hung up. Screw Anya, where was she when Lexa climbed into a stranger’s garden?  
She walked into her bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, the entire morning playing over and over in her head. The blue eyed, blonde haired woman plaguing her thoughts.  
She was in the middle of burying her face into her pillow when her phone vibrated beside her. She groaned as she lifted her head to look at the contact number.

**Unkown:**

_How r_ u _feeling?_

Lexa frowned. Who the hell had she given her number to?

**Lexa:**

_Sorry, but I don’t actually know who’s number this is, I don’t remember a thing from last night_

She put her phone back down and face planted her window again. Three minutes later she got her reply.

**Unkown:**

_Pretty sure I told u all this earlier? It’s Clarke with an ‘E’ on the end btw._

Lexa couldn’t help the grin that formed.

**Lexa:**

_After climbing into your garden, throwing up on your feet, and falling asleep on your sofa, you still gave me your number?_

**Clarke:**

_Well technically I stole ur number first, but I reckon a night out drinking with u would probably beat my top 5_

**Lexa:**

_You’re kidding, right? I don’t normally drink though_

**Clarke:**

_That makes it more fun! How about next Friday? I’ll even pick u up_

**Lexa:**

_How about I take you out to dinner first?_

Lexa held her breath, waiting for a reply. The three bubbles stayed on her screen for what seemed like hours, before finally coming up with the reply she’d been looking for.

**Clarke:**

_Pick me up at 7._

And that was it. Lexa was grinning foolishly to herself as she dialed a number, tapping her fingers on her knee as she waited.

“What?”

“You owe me fifty bucks."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeey, you made it through! Hope you enjoyed it all, and I hope you want to read the rest that are going to be on here! I'm constantly looking for prompts, so just throw all of them at my face, every single one! I'm not going to write smut though, I'd be uncomfortable with, and it would also probably come out really really bad. Grammar and word wise, not as in the 'dirty' kind of bad.  
> So thank you!


End file.
